Heat of The Moment
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Season three one shot prompt. Daryl was never with the quarry group. Unlikely circumstances and chance bring him and the group together. [Caryl/Slash] More information inside.


**So this was meant to be a lot shorter but well it kind of got away from me. I didn't realize how much I written until I saved the document and looked at the word count. I considered breaking this into two parts but I know me and if I done that I'd want to keep writing on this. So this is a one shot prompt type deal. Now I know a lot of you likely have read my other stuff and will know who Mac is as far as how I write him in relation to Daryl. Now this was an idea that was pitched at me and the person kept throwing stuff till something stuck. We kind of spiraled but I'm giving you a warning here. Some of you might not like what you read in this. It does have Caryl but it also has SLASH. You've been warned ahead of time. Also this is under the idea that Daryl and Mac never were with the quarry group and this starts in season three. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Thanks for reading.**

Every step felt like a mistake but he couldn't not come in here. It didn't matter that he was running on his own this time, it didn't matter that there were more walkers than usual. It just didn't fucking matter because Daryl needed him. He didn't doubt that Daryl was getting worse and he cringed internally at the way he coughed through the night and the feverish look to him. No there was no way around this, Daryl needed him and goddamn he was getting this shit.

Moving quick and fast through the side streets he paused when he seen movement. When nothing else moved he chalked it up to a walker. He didn't have time for waiting games. If it wasn't a walker he wasn't scared. He knew more than most what he was capable of before the world turned to shit and he knew even more now. You throw in the danger Daryl was facing and he guaran-goddamn-teed he'd put a bullet between your eyes before blinking.

Mac slipped into the store and crouched low listening. He didn't hear anything and bypassed food altogether going straight for the medical section. As soon as he got there he grimaced as the destruction he seen. There wouldn't be shit here. Fuck.

Turning around he walked for the pharmacy his hopes not very high. He thumped the counter top once and when he didn't hear anything he vaulted over the counter and straight into the aisles. He was surprised at the things he seen. It appeared most junkies weren't interested in antibiotics only shit that was going to fuck them up. _Maybe fucking Merle raided this_._place._ Mac snorted at his thoughts that same feeling circling him when he thought about Merle out there. Mac jerked his pack around and started shoving things inside reading what they were quickly, he didn't have time to dwell on shit. He felt a panic ripping through his chest at how bad Daryl had been this morning and how he was pretty damn sure Daryl didn't even realize he'd left.

"Clear."

Mac's head whipped around at the voice and he stiffened. Fuck. Moving quick he bled into the darkness in the back of the pharmacy hoping whoever it was would just go on without him having to lose his shit. He wasn't in the mood and he mentally bitched himself out for not hearing them come in to begin with. He needed to get his goddamn head straight. They could take the food, take everything for all he cared. He just wanted out of this fucking place and back to the camp. He'd been gone to long as it was and he was starting to worry.

"Maggie quiet down." A voice hissed close by. "Look."

Mac's eyes flashed down to the bottles slightly rolling on the ground and he cursed. He just hoped they didn't put much thought into it and moved on.

"Go get Rick." The voice was a low whisper and Mac felt his hackles raising. Unsheathing his knife he moved through the dark around to the side away from the very back of the shelves.

The sound of fast-moving boots had him shoving out of his space when it was clear and vaulting over the counter. He was almost to the backdoor when he heard a gun cock. Why the fuck wouldn't they just leave it alone if they seen him going to leave? For fucks sake if he meant to hurt them he could have killed that bitch and the guy before a word was ever uttered. What the fuck. Mac snarled his hand clenching around the knife and the gun he'd drawn the second he'd cleared the counter.

"We don't mean you harm." The voice was cautious with authority.

Mac didn't like having a gun aimed at him and turned his eyes harsh and snapping with angry electricity. "Says the man aiming a gun at my fucking head."

A smile graced the mans face before he holstered his gun, "You understand why people are cautious now days."

Mac stayed quiet his eyes doing to the group around him. He felt boxed in and his heart was thundering. He had to get back to Daryl and these people were in his way. If he had to he'd carve a fucking path through them if that is what it took. He'd rather just have gotten out the back door before this shit happened but that goddamn bitch and her friend had called him out.

"Son we aren't here to hurt you..." An elderly man stepped around the clear leader despite his protest. "You were in the pharmacy...are you okay?"

"What fucking kind of question is that?" Mac snapped, "Is anyone okay anymore?"

The man gave him a small smile, "Might be the smartest thing I've heard in a while. Glenn says it is cleaned out on antibiotics over there."

Mac's eyes shifted to the younger man who standing with a girl her eyes on the elderly man. Mac felt a sneer on his face and turned his eyes back to the leader, "I"m leaving. You say you mean no harm then I'm gone."

"If your hurt...we can help."

Mac watched as the couple behind him shifted but it was the leaders eyes turning to him that had Mac pausing. He was looking at the elderly man intensely, "You sure about this Hershel?"

"Rick I recognize something here that you are missing. Look at him...either he's hurt or someone with him is and they need our help. I could look at them."

Mac felt his heart beat pick up and his fingers flexed over the hilt of his knife. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a doctor of sorts son."

Mac took a step back from them his eyes going out the door and he looked back at the man, "How do I know you aren't out to do some weird shit or try to hurt u-me?"

The man Hershel stepped forward, "Just cause this world went to hell don't mean everyone in it has."

Mac nodded and licked his lips, "It isn't me. Daryl...he needs help."

Mac explained to Hershel that Daryl was feverish and had started coughing a few days before getting sluggish. That'd he'd gotten progressively worse despite their best efforts. That this was Mac's last dash effort to try to rouse Daryl from whatever stupor he was in. He was standing close to the man and he'd relaxed enough that he didn't find this man a threat but his eyes kept going to the leader and couple with him. They were watching him like a hawk.

"Rick we need to check on this man." Hershel's voice was firm.

Rick walked forward, "I'm sorry but Hershel I can't allow you to go out there..."

Mac clenched his jaw his eyes studying Rick.

"If you don't aim to try anything against us we can go get him and take him back with us. It's the best we can offer." Rick's voice was hard. "I'm afraid that no other option is open."

Mac rolled his shoulders and looked over at Hershel. Again he felt he could trust this man and nodded. He listened as Rick separated from the group sending who he knew now was Maggie and Glenn back with Hershel. He was coming alone with him and Mac chuckled to himself at how cocky the man was. He sure thought a lot of himself he was walking out there with a man he didn't know.

* * *

><p>They were moving fast and Mac shifted as he didn't even waste time to make sure Rick was keeping up. His need to make sure Daryl was okay was running high and he was almost in a full run when they neared the camp. He could hear coughing and seen a few walkers close to the enclosure. Anger and rage lit his blood on fire and he unsheathed his knife never slowing and taking both down in mere seconds. He stood chest heaving and looked around not seeing anything else. His eyes landed on Rick and see his eyes slightly wide watching him but he didn't spare him a glance.<p>

Swinging the door open he was inside and felt panic hit him seeing Daryl slumped over. He was pale and his hair was soaked. He grimaced and dropped to his knees next to him.

"Daryl wake your ass up." Mac insisted.

"How long as he been sick?" Rick asked coming closer.

Mac looked up and whatever his face looked like pushed Rick's question away and he started grabbing stuff. "We can get him back to the car, I can get it around to here. Get your shit together and we'll leave as soon as I'm here.'

Daryl groaned and started coughing his body jerking harshly, "Mac." He mumbled his eyes barely coming to slits.

Mac angled Daryl's head to him as Rick slipped out the door. Daryl was fighting to open his eyes and Mac smiled when he finally seen the bright blue of Daryl's eyes looking back at him. "Bout time your pussy ass stopped sleeping."

Daryl gave a snort and half-smile, "Fuckin' hot."

Mac watched his eyes drop close as he slurred his words and swallowed. There was a plan. Hershel could help, he said he could. He'd hedged his bets and needed this to work. They'd lost Merle at the start and now he couldn't lose Daryl too. What the fuck would be out there then?

* * *

><p>Mac felt his chest tighten as he realized there was more people here than he anticipated. He wasn't a social fucking butterfly before the world went to hell and Daryl was anything but that. Both weren't much for crowds that was more Merle's gig. He was seeing everything in a shade of muted red as his blood pressure ran high.<p>

Rick had pulled into a courtyard of a goddamned prison of all places. Mac had to laugh at the thought. It took the world ending for him to end up at prison. Goddamn. He looked over at Daryl's slumped defeated form wanting to share his thoughts but paused seeing Daryl's eyes open for once.

"W-where aree we?" Daryl mumbled struggling to set up.

Mac was over the console and in the back seat as Rick climbed out, "Hold the fuck still. Got you some help."

Daryl nodded at him, "We're gonna be late for work."

Mac's heart beat blared like a warning signal in his head at Daryl's words. Work. Fucking work. Kicking the door open he was out of it and pulling Daryl behind him ignoring the asian boy and his girl. He didn't want anyone fooling with Daryl. He was already going to hate this old man messing with him and Mac knew that the less was better.

He heaved him up over his shoulder and Maggie gave him a small smile. He just stared at her and she got the point leading the way. He walked quick behind her as Daryl continued mumbling. Everything coming out of his mouth was causing panic to mount in his blood and he didn't know what the fuck to think. He didn't even look around he moved through the building and he knew that was stupid for more than a few reasons.

"In here Mac and Maggie go get Carol." Hershel dismissed the girl and she nodded slipping away.

He walked straight into the cell and had to stifle a slight manic laugh at the thoughts again of being in prison. Daryl's eyes came open again and he gave Mac a goofy smile, "Merle get arrested?" His eyes went around the cell, "Hookers? He got arrested for hookers?"

Hershel's eyes went to Mac and he snorted, "Yeah he's in for hookers."

He heard someone behind him and shifted watching as Hershel looked behind him, "Carol." Hershel sounded relieved, "I'm not as quick on my feet and these two need some help."

The woman wasted no time and moved to the bed as Daryl fell unconscious again. He tensed when her hand went to Daryl's forehead and she let out a breath, "He's burning up."

Hershel nodded, "Need to break his fever and get him awake enough to drink something, I'm guessing he's becoming dehydrated and needs some antibiotics as well."

Carol turned and Mac looked at her steadily as she talked to Hershel. "I'm not sure how much we have but we can look."

Mac moved suddenly ripping his pack over his shoulder. Moving over to the bed he tipped it dumped dozens of bottles onto the bed all rattling and spilling over Daryl's legs.

"Grabbed every antibiotic I seen." Mac shrugged, "Something had to work."

Carol smiled at him and moved over picking things up and setting them out on the top bunk, "Well you certainly have enough."

Hershel smiled, "Mac I'm going to leave you in her capable hands. If something else happens come and get me Carol."

Carol nodded but didn't glance at him already intent on what she was doing. She wasn't even looking at him and Mac moved to the bed as Daryl groaned his voice coming out but to low to be understood. Mac could tell that he was dreaming though as he grunted and moved in his sleep.

"Well first things first, "Carol looked at him steadily, "Has he woke up any?"

Mac looked up at her from Daryl's side and nodded, "Yeah right when we got here and before we left for her."

"Did he seem to be in his right mind? Was he lucid?" Carol prodded.

Mac shook his head his worry winning out, "No he was talking about us being late for work...and ou- for Merle..he was talking about Merle."

Carol grimaced, "We need to break his fever and fast, you with me?"

Mac nodded and Carol motioned to him, "I can get someone to help you move him but we're going to need more than cold cloths on his head."

He stood and pulled Daryl setting, "Lead the way." He dismissed her offer to get someone to help.

She nodded to him and Mac walked behind her forcing Daryl to move with him before lifting him over his shoulder again. She was waiting down the hall from him waving away Rick and he resisted the urge to snarl something obscene at the man. He would hold his temper though if it meant that Daryl was going to be okay.

Stepping into the room he shook his head realizing they were in a shower block. Daryl felt like a furnace against him and he grimaced looking over at her. She was setting things down and looked at him briefly. Mac felt Daryl stirring and let him slid off his shoulder but he was leaning heavy against his chest. Daryl was mumbling again and he felt his hands tighten on his own hand where he was trying to keep him balanced.

"We need to get him in the water. It's cold and will help better than anything else here." She started the water and looked over, "I'll get some towels for when he needs to dry off."

Carol went to walk by and Mac caught her wrist. Carol paused her pale blue eyes meeting his, "This will wake him up?"

Carol gave him a reassuring smile, "It might not wake him up but it will break the fever. When he does wake up he'll be lucid, he'll no longer be hallucinating." Carol shrugged, "The cold could also snap him awake, kind of shock him awake."

Mac nodded and started moving across the room. He grimaced at the clothes Daryl was wearing and the sweat soaked shirt. He didn't bother with unbuttoning it as he heard Carol moving behind him and ripped it open. He damn near shredded it off Daryl and let it fall where it was. He was already working Daryl's belt open when he heard her clear her throat behind him.

"Do you need help?" Her voice was soft and slightly embarrassed.

Mac looked at her and then to Daryl who he was having to support, "Yes."

She blushed and stepped closer and looked at him questioningly. He wanted to say something lewd but held back biting his tongue physically. Something about this woman and her almost timid way of doing things was stirring something. He didn't think for a fucking second she was really as timid as she was acting. He figured it was having to do with two strange men in the room with her. He also didn't doubt that her pal Rick was likely outside that door but it was there whatever it was about her. He didn't think she needed Rick's help to begin with or else they'd never let her in this room alone with him.

"You said he needs in the water you don't expect me to dunk his ass in full gear do you?" Mac questioned. She nodded and he motioned down Daryl's body, "Well help me strip his clothes."

Carol nodded and went to work on his belt as Mac lifted him helping her get his jeans down his leg. He licked his lips his eyes going to Daryl's chest and the tattoo that was there. His hand settled over Daryl's tattoo and he looked to the shower seeing the water already running and looked over to her. He shook his head and tore his shirt over his head. Carol blushed and raised her eyebrows dramatically.

"What?" He snapped. Carol went to say something but he waved her away, "You gonna carry him into that water? Cause I sure as fuck aint walking around in wet clothes."

Carol didn't even get a chance to say anything before his boots were off and his pants hit the floor. He didn't look at her but instead bent down moving Daryl with him. He'd been nice enough to leave Daryl in his boxers but the second the water hit those any modesty Mac tried to give him would be out the window. He hissed the second the cold water his him and closed his eyes forcing himself to walk further.

He wasn't a bit embarrassed by the fact that he was completely nude and just said fuck it. She was a grown as woman she'd seen shit by now and he didn't give a fuck either way. He looked over and seen her with her face turned messing with something in boxes.

"You wanna clean him up while he's out?" Carol questioned still averting her eyes.

Mac grunted something as he let the water hit Daryl fully. He jerked and tried to move away but Mac held onto him forcing him to stay in the water. Daryl fought him but it was weak and he felt horrible watching him knowing he was causing him more discomfort.

Carol walked over and her eyes went to him. She was packing soap and some other things. She stopped just out of the stall and he looked up at her very aware of the way things were. Daryl was leaning back against his chest in between his legs as he forced him to stay in the water.

"He's starting to wake up. IF you wanna get him cleaned up I suggest it now because he needs to come out soon." Carol looked him in the eye.

Mac nodded and motioned her over. Carol gave him everything and then slipped away from the stall leaving him to work on things here.

"Mac I'm going to see if I can get together something clean for you both to wear...and something to eat to be ready." Her voice was soft but held a command.

He smirked watching as dirty suds sluiced down Daryl's chest. He couldn't wait for Daryl to wake up and smell this fruity shit on himself. Mac wanted to laugh and but knew that the second Daryl smelled some goddamn strawberry cotton candy shit on himself he was gonna be pissed.

* * *

><p>Carol walked from the bathroom and Rick stood there leaning against the wall his feet crossed at the ankles. He gave her a questioning look and she knew her face was flushed. She shook her head avoiding his eyes sure he'd be able to read her very thoughts. She mentally scolded herself for having the thoughts she did but it was hard not to when the man stripped down right there in front of her. He didn't even tried to cover himself when he walked back over to the man Daryl.<p>

Carol rubbed her throat as she walked over towards Glenn knowing Rick was following her. "Glenn do we still have those extra jogging pants and shirts?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah."

"How's he doing?" Rick questioned.

"Hoping his fever breaks soon." Carol looked at him, "I'm going to grab those clothes and then if you don't care Maggie will you take some food down to cell nearest mine that is open. I'm going to get them settled there that way if something happens in the night I'll be closer." Carol was quick with her instructions.

Rick was looking at her again but walked away with Glenn getting the cell set up. Maggie shot her a questioning look and Carol flushed all over again. "What happened?" Maggies voice was barely above a whisper.

Carol looked at her and shook her head again, "That man doesn't have any shame."

Maggie grinned and shrugged, "Daddy said he seemed like a nice man just stressed."

"Whoever that is with him might not have made it out there." Carol looked around the group before back at Maggie, "He's lucky you all ran into him."

"We're lucky we seen him before he got out that door." Maggie looked at her, "He's like trying to cage a feral cat."

Carol walked back into the bathrooms and heard talking. She heard a slight laugh and walked further in, "I have your stuff here."

There was a grunt and Carol peaked around the corner making sure he was alright and seen him laughing at the man Daryl. He was starting to stir but apparently Mac had found it amusing to leave him covered in suds. He met her eyes and she seen a smile on his face and bit her lip.

"He's gonna kill me." He grinned at her again before he looked down at Daryl. "Alright you lazy pussy time to wake up."

Carol stepped more towards them grabbing towels about the time Mac hauled off and slapped Daryl as hard as he could across the face. His head rocked to the side and Carol made noise in her throat.

"STOP!"

Mac slapped him again and she seen the second the other man woke up. His entire body went from limp to rigid and tense his muscles coming to attention under the cold spray of water.

"Rise and shine princess. Have you a nice nap?" Mac growled.

Daryl struggled to push himself setting and Mac moved with him. Carol's eyes went back and forth between them as they moved and talked like she wasn't even there. Mac's head was leaning on the back of his shoulder his arm gripping Daryl's forearm roughly.

"Mac." He coughed and cleared his throat his voice rough, "What the fuck is all over me?"

A deep rolling laugh came from behind Daryl and she watched him pull free of the grip. He looked at Mac fully and Mac raised his eyes but just shook his head. He stood suddenly and again Carol was greeted with the sight of Mac fully nude. Daryl moved to get up and groaned slumping slightly. Mac caught him under his arms and hauled him and Carol blinked looking away seeing his boxers cling to him like they were painted on.

"Towel."

Carol handed it to him without looking over and heard the water cut off. She could hear Daryl's teeth chattering and his. A wet sounding plop met her ears followed by a grunt.

"Stop being a fidgety fuck and goddamn hold still." Mac snapped.

She heard a growl followed by a curse, "Leave me the fuck alone."

Mac stepped around her and she blushed blood-red as he stood there soaking wet glaring into the shower. He wasn't the least bit covered up and Carol wanted to hand him a towel if only to keep her from staring at him.

"Well come on then you asshole." Mac snapped his hands going to his hips.

There was a mumbled curse, "Fuck you Mac."

Daryl stepped out next to her suddenly and she prayed he at least how the towel around his hips. She knew the boxers were stripped and didn't think she was going to make it out of here without saying or doing something embarrassing.

"I smell like a fucking woman." Daryl huffed.

Mac grinned suddenly moving quicker than she thought, "With all the whining and bitching I hear I figured you'd love it."

Carol looked over and Daryl suddenly looked up as if realizing she was there for the first time. He turned blood-red from his face down his neck bleeding on to his chest. He averted his eyes and she watched him shift looking at Mac, she could read the panic in his eyes clear enough and gave them space.

"Your clothes are over here."

* * *

><p>When they were settled in the new room Daryl's eyes kept going around them. He felt like he hadn't slept in years but refused to sleep. He couldn't relax knowing they were around people they didn't know. How the fuck had they ended up here? It'd been him and Mac this entire time since this shit started and they hadn't needed another group yet.<p>

"Stop." Mac hissed.

Daryl looked over and shook his head, "I'm fine and we should get the fuck out of here."

Mac shook his head at him and Daryl wanted to argue but knew that once Mac was set on an idea he wasn't going to be moved on it. It'd take an act of God to get that much from him and Daryl just said fuck it.

"Can I come in?"

Mac looked up as Carol peaked in, "No point in being modest Carol." Mac tilted his head, "Not like you aint seen it all."

She flushed and looked to Daryl, "How do you feel?"

He flicked his eyes to Mac and seen the pointed look being given to him. Mac crossed his arms and growled causing Daryl to mirror him, "I'm fine."

Carol gave him a soft smile, "Well you didn't seem so fine when you got here."

Daryl endured her checking him over and even took the shit they were forcing on him. He wanted to get this over and get the fuck out of here. Carol the woman was talking to Mac and he relaxed seeing that he was at ease with her. He wasn't on guard and that let Daryl stretch out on the bed, a bed. The thought alone made him chuckle and both eyes went to him.

"Whats so funny?" Mac questioned.

Daryl looked up at him and then around them and Mac smiled reading his mind. Both chuckled causing Carol to smile at them and then Mac turned back to her. He felt sleep pulling him under and shifted.

* * *

><p>It'd been a months since getting here and Mac still wasn't sure how he felt about it. These people were nice enough but he was so used to just being with Daryl that anyone else was like a stranger even after meeting them and being around them this long. Carol, Maggie and Hershel weren't so bad but he wasn't sure about Rick yet. He just didn't give a fuck enough to worry about the nigger T-dogg or whatever and Glenn was so far up Maggie's ass he just grouped them together as the same person anymore.<p>

Mac shifted in his seat the back of the room and watched the group. Daryl had just stepped in the room and he was thankful to see that he was starting to look like he was no longer on death's door. He was sicker than they had all thought. Carol had been right that night when she'd told him that it was luck that he'd run into her group because Daryl wouldn't have made it through that fever.

Daryl set down next to him and Mac looked over feeling the heat coming off him like a furnace. He didn't panic like the others any time they got close to Daryl, or close enough to feel any heat on him. He was always like a furnace, always had been.

A voice scratching over what was supposed to be a song had him grimacing. It sounded like some was fucking a goddamned canary and it was crying out for help.

"What the fuck is that god awful fucking noise?" Mac questioned irritably.

Daryl elbowed him hard and Mac looked over at him his ribs smarting and followed his eyes. The blonde he hadn't care to learn name was looking at him with wide eyes.

Daryl leaned into his side his mouth coming close to his ear, "She was singing you braying jackass."

Mac turned his head and met his eyes, "Could have fucking fooled me."

Daryl's eyes were dilated and he grinned knowing Carol had loaded him up on shit again. Daryl was never like this when people were around he damn sure never got that close to tell him something.

"You feeling alright there?" Mac grinned.

Daryl leaned back against the wall and the cold swooped in immediately where Daryl had been leaned against him, "Fine, I feel fine. Wish you two would stop asking every five minutes."

Two bowls were slid in front of them and Mac watched Daryl grimace. He leaned more towards him till they were setting flush against each other, "Eat."

"Need to go hunting." Daryl spoke around a mouthful of food.

Mac nodded and his eyes went straight to Carol as she walked in her hair wet from her shower. He watched her search the room until her eyes came to them both and he watched her closely. Her eyes went to Daryl and he seen the uptake in her breathing and the change in her eyes. He smiled and her eyes went to him smiling too he arched an eyebrow at her and she blushed her eyes briefly going to his groin before she turned away.

Carol was the only fucking thing interesting here. And by interesting he meant he wanted to bend her over and get his hands on her perfect ass as he fucked her to hell and back. He'd told Daryl countless times and got nothing more than a snort from him and he was pretty sure Carol had heard him more than once say as much. Woman was a constant cause of him getting hard now with her heart-shaped ass and legs.

"If you stared any harder I think she'd get pregnant." Daryl said standing.

* * *

><p>Daryl was standing out side watching the forest when Rick walked over next to him. He was use to Rick talking more to him than Mac by now. Mac wasn't exactly the nicest of the two of him but he was more talkative. It just so happened that Mac decided he had no time to deal with Rick and would often just look at the man if he said something.<p>

"You got that look." Rick started, "Your wanting to leave."

Daryl looked over at him and felt his face close off, "Brothers out there somewhere."

"You mentioned him before." Rick scuffed his boot and then his fingers laced through the chain link, "What happened?"

Daryl felt his throat trying to close off and fought down the lump there, "When things had first went bad we were in Atlanta, me and Mac were at work and Merle came there cause he knew we were working late." Daryl pulled himself up on the picnic table top his boots sliding along the seat, "He got there and as we were getting our shit and got out he was fucked up."

Rick looked over, "How'd he get hurt?"

Daryl gave Rick a weird look, "He was high, he'd popped a bunch of shit and it ended up for two weeks me and Mac keeping his ass alive while he stayed in a goddamned stupor."

Rick was quiet but kept his eyes out on the woods, "Sounds like you had it hard."

"He went missing one day, he just was gone. He had a bad habit of getting high and taking off before the world went to shit but it carried over it seems." Daryl looked out over the trees again and felt restless.

"But you didn't answer me." Rick looked at him.

"You didn't ask a question." Daryl huffed.

"You two are leaving aren't you?" Rick looked right at him and Daryl heard boots behind him. He knew that walk and he knew who was with him immediately.

Mac set down between Daryl's boots and leaned back against the table forcing Daryl's legs wider. He just watched as Rick looked at him waiting on an answer and it looked like Carol was too. She looked slightly upset but he pushed it away.

"Don't get your panties in a twist there officer he's just wanting to hunt." Mac shrugged.

Rick looked at him and Daryl nodded before looking back out at the trees. He ignored them as Mac talked and he ignored them when more of the group came out. Carol was setting next to him and he wanted to thank her for blocking the spot next to him so the group couldn't crowd him. She'd learned quick that he wasn't eager for people to be in his space. He was only ever really comfortable with Mac there and even he hadn't been Mac would still have crowded him. Carol though he'd gotten use to over the month as she'd been forcing him to take care of himself more and more.

She elbowed him softly and he looked over her pale eyes wide and her smile bright, "You gonna answer him?"

Daryl looked around and realized it was only them out there not. Mac was leaned back completely now his head laying against Daryl's thigh and his face upturned, "Where the fuck you just go?"

Daryl raised a brow and Mac waggled his brows, "In the morning we hit it."

Daryl nodded again and looked off only to grunt when he got hit almost in the dick. He looked down sharply and Mac was setting up turned though at the hips, "Stop fucking dazing out."

"Not goddamned dazing out you fucking asshole."

Carol shot a look at Mac and he grinned at her, "Carol here was just reminiscing this morning."

Daryl looked over at her, "Oh yeah?"

Carol flushed and shook her head, "Mac is making shit up and likes to assume he knows more than he does."

"SO you're telling me you weren't thinking about us in the shower?" Mac questioned standing. "Don't think we ever told him exactly how much you seen."

Carol flushed and shook her head, "That don't matter. "

"It does."

Daryl looked at them and felt heat bloom in his face, "What do you mean see? I know she seen me in my soaked as fuck boxers."

Mac looked at him and her, "I'm talking about you and me."

Daryl kept his face blank but Carol's flushed so bright he knew he was missing something.

"Got you back to your room and everything but you weren't about to stay in bed. Kept trying to get up. Carol came in the middle of the night to give you more medicine and seen us."

Daryl looked at her and she met his eyes briefly, "It don't matter."

Mac leaned in more, "You're a liar and a bad one."

Daryl snorted suddenly, "What does this have to do with anything? So she seen your ass naked and pretty much the same for me. She walked in on us asleep."

Daryl started down towards the towers to take watch and heard Mac behind him. He grimaced knowing what he was trying to get up at there but had struggled against it anyways. He was embarrassed yes. He found Carol attractive but he was too fucking awkward for this like that. Besides he was pretty sure that Mac and her were to each other.

Mac was up the towers steps just as quick and shutting the door. He moved quickly and Daryl was shoved against the wall. "What was that?"

Daryl met his eyes and seen the heat there, "What?"

"You know what."

Daryl shook his head, "You know I aint no good at that shit and I don't know why you keep pushing it."

"She wants it." Mac growled leaning in.

Daryl felt his heart start thundering and ignored it. He glared at Mac. "You explained to her exactly what the fuck was here?"

Mac shifted and leaned in more his mouth crashing into his. He was almost pinned in place and grunted at the rough treatment. It was the roughest Mac had been since he'd started getting sick. He growled feeling his belt being worked open and then Mac's hand shoved down into them. It didn't take long after that for Mac to get him worked up and close to cuming. He groaned against his mouth and he felt Mac smile.

"Woman's a whole hell of lot smarter than the rest of those dumbasses, she knew when we were showering." Mac spoke against his throat.

"Stop." Daryl groaned feeling himself getting closer.

Mac sped his motions up and shoved Daryl's jeans down his hips exposing his cock more, "No."

* * *

><p>Carol looked out towards the tower where Mac had took off after Daryl. She had a feeling she knew what had set Mac off but didn't want to push it. She couldn't lie and Mac could read her just as good Daryl could. She'd learned quickly that she was able to hide from everyone but those two. They'd seen her quickly and Mac had picked up on her attraction that night. Daryl knew as well but he wasn't like Mac, he wasn't as in your face about things. She found herself drawn to them for different reasons.<p>

"Here Rick said that neither have come down to get dinner." Maggie pushed the food at her.

Carol took the food after a while and started walking towards the tower. She was just going to set it down and leave quickly. Mac had been pushing Daryl this morning and she'd seen the flash of heat in Daryl's eyes as he looked at her and even as he looked at Mac. She couldn't lie and say she wasn't interested in what went in between them cause she was.

Opening the tower door she climbed the steps and the sounds of deep laughter met her ears. It was such a rare sound that she took a second to revel in the deep baritone of it and she smiled when she heard Daryl's more quiet laugh join in.

"You asked about hookers."

Carol pushed the door open with her hip and stepped in her hands full. Both sets of blue eyes swiveled around to her and she smiled at them, "Dinner."

Daryl stood pulling the door off her and Mac took the food. She swallowed as the door shut behind her and she felt the heat of Daryl behind her. She looked at him and realized he was more relaxed out here than he'd been in the prison. He had more color in his face and she realized his shirt was slightly undone and his belt was slung over the chair.

She swallowed thickly and Mac looked up at her, "Something wrong?"

Carol looked at him and shook her head.

"Then set down or do whatever it is you're gonna do. Making my ass nervous just standing there."

Daryl looked at her and raised a brow, "You sure your okay?"

Carol nodded and set by him watching as both of them eat. "You caused Beth to cry."

Mac looked up a strange and confused look on his face, "Who the fuck is Beth?"

Daryl barked out a laugh startling both of them and shook his head as he laughed, "Shit." He met Mac's eyes and Mac grinned at him, "She was the one singing."

"Oh fuck her then. She should cry for sounding like that." Mac sneered.

Carol was watching them and the night as it burned away. She suddenly her eyes blinking open realizing she was stretched out. They were talking lower and she felt fingers in her hair. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even realizing it was Daryl she was slumped over on her head in his lap. Mac was setting next to him and that's when she realized she was stretched across them both. Mac had to have moved her to get where he was and she felt her body heat up.

Carol rolled over looking up at them. Daryl's eyes came down to hers but it was Mac who had her attention. He was leaned into Daryl and she licked her lips watching him. Daryl's fingers were still in her hair and she felt each movement of his body as Mac's mouth connected with his throat. She made a noise in her throat and Mac's eyes came down to hers and she swallowed.

She felt his hand sliding up the inside of her thigh and bit her lip when his hand got to the apex of her thighs. She moaned and his hand pressed into her harder. Arching her hips into his hand her mouth popped open when his other hand grabbed Daryl's jaw and jerked his head around and their mouths met. Carol set up as much as she could she felt Daryl's arm come around her supporting her weight.

He moved his arm and she was suddenly against his chest. Breathing heavily she felt eyes on her and seen Mac looking at her again before he broke the kiss and he grabbed her dragging her to Daryl's mouth. He grunted and then she was lost kissing Daryl. The room melted away and she was barely aware of Mac moving around behind her.

"Is this what you want Carol?" Mac questioned next to her squatting.

Carol met his eyes and nodded. He was behind her suddenly and she felt Daryl's hands slip up her sides under her shirt and she looked at him watching his every move. Somehow she had ended up straddling him and she rolled her hips against him. He jerked and met her eyes seconds before her shirt was gone and then her bra was taken away. Mac's hands came around cupping her breast and he leaned his bare chest against her back pushing her more into Daryl and towards him.

She moaned at the treatment to her breast as Daryl claimed her mouth again she felt his erection pressing into her. Rolling her hips again she swallowed his groan and snaked her hand around behind her finding Mac. He growled against her throat feeling her hand moving over him and stood pulling Carol up with him.

Mac slid one of his hands down her body to her already undone pants and then inside. She started panting as his fingers sunk into her with no warning and his thumb was circling her.

"Strip." He ordered Daryl.

She watched he stood and his shirt was unbuttoned. Each button coming undone was like a gun shot and a dose of desire at the same time. She felt like she was going to over dose as her hips moved against Mac's hand watching as Daryl stripped.

When his jeans fell open and down her breath hitched and she felt a deep ache settle in her. She wanted him, she wanted him. Bad. She wanted them both but there was something about the way Daryl was looking at her that had her orgasm coming from no where. He was there suddenly her jeans being torn down her legs and Mac's hand abandoned her breast.

"Touch yourself Carol." Mac growled in he ear.

Her own hands came up working her breast as Mac's other hand caught her right thigh and bent her leg spreading her legs wide. Daryl was on his knees suddenly and she moaned the second his mouth came into contact with her. With Mac's fingers moving in her and Daryl's mouth moving against her she fell over the edge again. She moaned and arched her body whimpering as Mac's fingers left her body leaving her empty. Her eyes locked with Daryl's as he looked up her body as she keened low in her throat as his mouth carried her through wave after wave of her orgasm.

Mac set her on the table when she got her breath back and she gave him a look seeing his jeans open but hanging around his hips. He raised his brow and let them drop. She was still trying to get her breathing under control but it was hard watching them like she was. Mac grabbed Daryl pulling him over and their mouths met again as she could see her juices coating Daryl's mouth and she moaned watching them.

Mac growled and the kiss got rougher before they broke apart both their eyes locking on her.

Mac was looking at her like she was something to eat and she met Daryl's eyes seeing a hunger there she'd never seen before. She swallowed as the ache in her body met a fever pitch.

"Do you trust us?" Daryl questioned.

Carol set up and caught his hand pulling him towards her till he was between legs. She nodded and he smiled at her his hand was sliding up her hip thigh, she jerked when his fingers dipped into her without warning.

He moved suddenly picking her up and he set in the large office chair that was up there. When he set her knees set against the seat on each side of his hips and she bit her lip looking down at him. He leaned in catching her nipple in his mouth and she arched her back and moaned as she felt him brush her as he lined himself up with her. She couldn't see Mac but knew he was watching. When she started sliding down the length of him with his hand on her hip steadying her she heard them both groan and let her weight drop her the rest of the way.

"Fuck." Daryl grunted.

Carol's eyes were wide and watching his as she adjusted and she seen that hunger in his eyes building again. "I trust you, trust you both."

Mac was behind her suddenly and she went to look at him but Daryl started kissing her his hips arching into her. She moaned and rolled her hips in rhythm with him her breathing and heart crashing through her. She gasped feeling Mac's fingers brush against her and fought to keep from tensing. When she did she felt fingers working her clit and moaned again. Her hips picked up their pace feeling as Mac worked her and stretched her making sure she was ready for him.

Daryl's hand were palming and kneading her breast as Mac's fingers kept working her clit driving her towards her climax. She whined feeling that heat build in her stomach and it was seconds before she felt herself fall into a burning ring of fire from them both. Daryl groaned and stop thrusting her climax stronger than the last. He was breathing heavy and broke the kiss, the tendons in his neck straining as he fought for control.

Mac growled and his hand disappeared from between her legs and slapped Daryl across the face, "Oh no." He warned.

Carol watched as Daryl calmed some and his breathing slowed down the bite of pain pushing his own orgasm away. She'd been so distracted that when she felt Mac start pushing into her she fell into Daryl's chest her ass pressing back more.

"Good girl." Mac groaned his hand at the base of her spine keeping her steady.

Carol could feel Daryl's heart beat hammering against her and fullness they were giving her was almost too much. She closed her eyes and forced her breathing normal. She felt hands smoothing over her back and knew it was Daryl. He was kneading her muscles and kissing her forehead and hair talking low to her.

She opened her eyes and met his as they were both seat in her. Both were breathing heavy and she needed them to move or she felt like she was going to die. "Please." She moaned.

Mac gave a short thrust before pulling out more and moving into her again. Daryl was still holding still and she watched as he stroke Mac gave made the pulse in his throat jump. Carol rolled her hips down into him and he met her eyes and smiled at her before thrusting into her meeting her hips. The only sounds were that of their bodies meeting heatedly. The pace she had them setting as she demanded more was hard and fast. She didn't want soft right now, she needed them and she wanted it like this.

Mac's hand on her hip was bruising as Daryl pulled her knees more up in the chair with him causing her to drop more of her weight lower onto him. With each movement he groaned and she arched her back pressing into Mac more.

"Harder." Carol met Mac's eyes and he gave her a smile nodding. His hair was slick with sweat and she watched it slide down his throat. She leaned back pulling him to her and kissed him hard. Their mouths weren't gentle and she could taste herself knowing that it came from his kiss with Daryl.

Where she was pushing Mac to fuck her harder she kept Daryl right where she wanted him. She met Mac roughly but rolled her hips into Daryl softer making them a perfect counter point to the other. He was breathing heavy and knew he was close. She slid her hand down between her legs and he watched as he fingers circled herself. She moaned as his hand came over hers shadowing her movement and his thrust became more demanding.

"I'm close." He groaned.

Carol leaned in kissing him hard as they both fell over the edge. Her orgasm leaving her breathless and causing her to sputter, her vision dulling and her hearing getting higher. Mac snarled behind them slamming into her harder seconds before she felt him fall over the edge with them. His hands crashed down on the armrest and his chest pressed into her back. She opened her eyes trying to get them to focus as the sounds of Daryl and Mac kissing met her ears. It was heavy with desire and she could feel their thundering hearts beating against her own body painfully.

* * *

><p>Daryl shifted on his back the heat in the cell getting to him. He set up growling and ripped his shirt over his head and pushed his jeans off his body. He was to fucking hot to sleep like this. His mind kept going back to two night ago and what happened in the tower. They hadn't talked about it. Him and Mac knew where things stood with them but Carol was a new thing.<p>

He looked over as a shadow moved. Carol peered in at him and he raised a brow, "I can't sleep."

He grunted his agreement as his jeans hit the floor. He let out a breath as the cool air hit his skin. Carol stepped more in and he watched as a sheet dropped over teh cell door. She walked over and looked hesitantly at him and he nodded. She clambered over him on the bed her body brushing his over heated one.

"Your like a furnace." She whispered.

"And your like fucking ice." He groaned at the cold feel of her pressed against him. "Goddamn that feels good."

She smiled against his throat and he felt her arm wrap around him, "Are you all leaving Daryl? Mac wont answer me."

Daryl turned his head and brushed her short hair away from her face. He felt torn on what to do. Merle was family and his blood he owed it to him to search. They'd been looking since the start though and it had done nothing for them. Hell they'd stayed in the same place for three weeks in hopes he'd come back but he never did. He knew that Mac was going along with him only cause he knew that Daryl felt he owed it to Merle. Mac was done. He'd told Daryl that had he died that he'd likely been right behind him cause he didn't see a point in being here without him. He'd thought he was joking but Mac had been so frank and serious about it he knew he wasn't. Carol was the first person besides him that he seen crack that armor and get through to Mac. Hell she'd done the same to him and he found his eyes searching her out at all times. They were only meant to be here a few days but she'd kept roping them into just a bit more time until neither wanted to leave cause they wanted to be near her.

"I don't know." Daryl's voice was low.

Carol set up and he felt her hand come down beside his head. Her body slid over his and she straddled him, she was getting brave. "I don't want you all to go."

Daryl looked up the tiny amount of light coming through the sheet over the cell door wasn't enough to really see her good. He licked his lips and then his eyes went to the sheet. Mac stepped in having got off guard duty. He didn't even spare them a glance as he stripped and then moved to the bed. He paused behind Carol and kissed the back of her neck as she set straddling Daryl.

"Am I interrupting?" He sounded amused.

Daryl turned his head and Mac crossed his arms behind his head watching her. Carol turned her eyes onto Mac and shifted her body pressing more into Daryl. He swallowed ignoring the heat from between her legs over his groin. She leaned down her head on Daryl's chest.

"I don't want you all to leave." Carol whispered.

Mac eyed her his face softening slightly, "You hardly know us."

Daryl snorted and both looked at him but he didn't speak. She shifted suddenly and was on top of Mac not bothered by him being nude. Daryl was more than use him sleeping in the buff, he'd done it for as long as he known him and the only time he hadn't been when this shit started but since coming here he'd started again.

Carol leaned down, "You know me better than anyone, you both do."

"Fuck you don't count Carol." Mac groused.

Carol looked over at Daryl, "You know more about my little girl, about her daddy and the things that happened to me than anyone...you both do."

Mac tensed and Carol met his eyes, "I'll miss you."

He growled and she smiled leaning down kissing his throat, "Wont you two miss me?" Her hand slid over Daryl's stomach and then pushed beyond his boxers grasping him. He grunted and she rolled her hips over Mac, "Don't be assholes."

"That aint fair Carol." Mac grunted. "Fucking with a mans dick while asking him shit is just dirty."

Carol leaned down and kissed both of them quickly and set up her hand abandoning him and her body sliding down off Mac's groin. She ignored the hard on that jutted from them both, "If you are leaving I need to distance myself before I get hurt anymore."

Both set up suddenly looking at her and Daryl ran his hand over her face and down her throat. "What do you mean hurt anymore? We haven't hurt you have we?"

Carol smiled at him, "What do you think leaving will do?"

Mac dropped back on the bed, "We aren't leaving Carol."

Carol looked over at him and he watched her eyes, she was pleading with him. "We're here are't we."

She smiled and dropped down laying on both of them. She smiled against his throat as both of their unpinned arms came around her. Mac turned on his side causing her to drop down in between them and she rolled over her back pressing into Mac and she wrapped her arms around Daryl. Daryl could hear both of their breathing evening out as they fell asleep and he felt a weight leave his chest as it was settled that they were staying.

His eyes went to Carol's pale face against his chest and he smiled letting his fingers brush her soft features. Her nose scrunched up in her sleep and she smiled before her face smoothed out. He'd stay for her so long as that was what she wanted.


End file.
